El Bebé Que Nos Unió
by KeliLight
Summary: Después de una noche de alcohol, Misty y Ash tienen relaciones. Sin saber que después de esa primera vez, en el vientre de Misty crece un nuevo ser.
1. El Inicio

**El bebé que nos unió**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **By Keli**

 **Pov Normal**

Era sábado por la noche perfecto para salir y disfrutar de la compañía que nos brinda nuestra pareja, o al menos esa era la idea. Sin embargo justo ahora una bella chica pelirroja de 20 años casi 21 años se encontraba de camino a casa, pues su cita resulto ser todo un fracaso. Y para no aburrirse más invento de la excusa de que estaba cansada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de un hombre en la sala de su casa.

\- Creí que llegarías más tarde- Dijo la voz.

\- Digamos que la cita no resulto ser muy entretenida- Le respondió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y se quitaba los zapatos. - ¿Y qué me dices de tu cita con Serena?, eh Ash –Le pregunto ella.

\- Uhh terminamos discutiendo, ya sabes lo típico- Le respondió Ash sin darle mucha importancia al tema, mientras se sentaba junto a su mejor amiga y compañera de hogar.

\- ¿Es por eso que estas bebiendo?- Le volvió a preguntar Misty.

\- No realmente, es por otra cosa- Le contesto el moreno.

Seguro se preguntaran como es que Ash y Misty viven juntos sin ser pareja. La respuesta es muy sencilla, pues luego de que Ash ganara la Liga Pokémon necesitaba un hogar cerca de la Elite. Mientras que Misty ya no quería seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que sus hermanas, a pesar de que la relación entre ellas ya había mejorado.

Pues con un objetivo en común Ash y Misty decidieron comprar una casa a las afueras de Ciudad Celeste, y no cualquier casa. De hecho esta era de dos pisos, con cinco habitaciones fuera de la habitación matrimonial (1) y cada una con su baño, una cocina, un estudio, una sala, un comedor, un baño para las visitas, una piscina y un enorme patio. Perfecto para entrenar y realizar algunas batallas.

De regreso a la actualidad, una sola copa ya no era suficiente. Los minutos pasaron al igual que los tragos que ingerían los jóvenes y pronto cuatro botellas yacían bacías en la pequeña mesa de centro.

\- Oye...Ash- Lo llamo Misty.

\- Mmm…si Misty- Le respondió Ash.

\- ¿Tú crees que soy bonita?- Le pregunto la pelirroja

\- Que si lo creo…estoy seguro eres muy bella Misty- Le respondió el moreno con toda la sinceridad, a pesar de estar borracho. Era difícil no fijarse en la belleza que poseía la pelirroja.

\- Lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo…mientes no se vale- Le dijo ella en modo de reproche.

\- No lo hago…te puedo demostrar que lo que digo es cierto- Le dijo él, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo lo…- Iba a preguntar ella, pero él le impidió que siga hablando.

Ya que él ahora la estaba besando, esto la tomó por sorpresa y tardo en responder al beso. Al inicio los besos eran tímidos e inocentes, sin embargo con el paso de los minutos estos fueron tomando más fuerza y pronto demandaban más entrega.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en su sano juicio, por lo que no fueron conscientes de sus siguientes acciones. En un breve momento que separaron sus labios, Ash levanto a Misty en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. La acostó en la cama para luego de unos cuantos besos más pasar a la siguiente fase.

Misty no decía nada, porque a pesar de todo lo estaba disfrutando y no quería que el momento acabe. Mientras con Ash la situación era misma, los gemidos pronto llenaron la habitación y la ropa comenzaba a estovar por lo que cada prenda fue desapareciendo del cuerpo de ellos.

Misty soltó un grito de dolor que fue callado por los labios de Ash, pues ahora ella y él eran uno solo. Dispuestos a terminar con lo que habían empezado hasta el amanecer. (2)

 **Al día siguiente…**

El sol ya había salido hace algunas horas atrás, Misty comenzó a despertar por la molestia que le causaba los rayos de sol. Al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y llevar sus manos a su cabeza, pues el dolor que sentía era terrible.

\- No volveré a tomar de esa manera- Se dijo a sí misma.

Y sin previo aviso, varias imágenes de lo que había sucedió la noche anterior llego a su cabeza, por lo cual esto le causo un poco de mareo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor para constatar que el lugar en donde se encontraba no era su habitación. Pronto su mirada se detuvo en el bulto que yacía a su lado, y le quito la sabana que lo cubría para descubrir a su mejor amigo completamente dormido.

\- ¡Ash!- Le gritaba Misty, y al mismo tiempo lo zarandeaba.

El moreno se despertó algo asustado y molesto, pues el dolor de cabeza era terrible y no quería escuchar a nadie.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- Le pregunto él, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

\- Solo dime que si estas vestido- Le pidió ella, ignorando la pregunta de él. Sin embargo su conciencia le dijo lo tonta que fue su petición, pues era muy obvio que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella desnudo.

Ash algo extrañado por la petición de su amiga, la cual por cierto que hacía en su cama y porque se cubría es que acaso no traía la pijama puesta. Esto último lo hizo temblar, de ser así esto era algo grave que hicieron. Apartando aquel pensamiento decidió ver bajo las sabanas para asegurarse que él si traía puesta su ropa, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

\- Ehh no los traigo puesto….de hecho no traigo puesto nada- Le dijo él evitando verla a la cara.

\- No puede ser lo hicimos, estúpido dolor de cabeza- Exclamo ella, mientras sujetaba su cabeza. – Puedes darte la vuelta por favor necesito vestirme- Le pidió Misty, que apenas Ash se dio la vuelta ella se vistió a toda velocidad.

Antes de salir de la habitación Misty se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo.

\- Lo que paso aquí, será nuestro secreto ¿bien?- Le pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Así será, no diré nada- Le aseguro el moreno.

Luego se eso la chica salió de la habitación sin regresar a ver atrás. El moreno no puedo evitar preguntarse si al hacerlo (en su caso por primera vez) se habían protegido.

\- Claro que si, Misty es lista- Se dijo así mismo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, mientras lo hacía recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche llegaron a su cabeza. Entre tantas imágenes hubo una que llamo su atención, y era de Misty gimiendo mientras lo llamaba. Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, no estaba bien pensar en ello sin embargo algo dentro de él le gustaba ese recuerdo.

Mientras Misty no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas, tomo hasta perder la conciencia y tuvo relaciones (su primera vez) con su mejor amigo lo habían hecho y no por amor. Si esto le hubiera sucedido con otra persona podría asegurar que fue una violación, sin embargo el hecho de que fue con Ash no le molesta ¿amor? Si claro él y yo enamorados, que tontería más grande.

Cada uno estaba envuelto en su mundo, sin conocer que dentro del vientre de la líder de gimnasio un nuevo ser se estaba formado.

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. La idea de este fic la tenía desde hace un mes atrás, pero la falta de tiempo y el bloqueo de escritor impidieron que este fic esté listo lo antes posible. Debo aclarar que este fic es una pequeña adaptación del primer fic que leí de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que este remake sea de su agrado. Ya que existen cosas que yo agregue y otras que simplemente ignore por que no van con el mundo de Pokémon.**

 **1\. Ellos no ocupan la habitación matrimonial ya que consideran que es muy grande para una sola persona.**

 **2\. Lamento si la escena no fue escrita como deseaban, pero la verdad tuve algunos problemas para poder escribirla. Mi objetivo era describirla con sutileza y no como un lemon espero que lo allá logrado.**


	2. La Noticia

**Disculpen la demora, pero al fin esta listo este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste a ustedes. Llego el momento de la verdad, Ash y Misty conocerán la consecuencia de aquella noche de copas. Sin más que decir, a leer.**

* * *

 **El Bebé Que Nos Unió**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Noticia**

 **By Keli**

 **Pov Narradora**

Casi dos meses han pasado desde aquella noche, y tanto como Misty y Ash no han vuelto a tocar el tema y pretender que nada ha pasado entre ellos dos.

Al inicio las cosas entre ellos eran algo tensas e incomodas, pero con el pasar de los días las cosas parecían tomar su curso. Y eso precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo Misty, como cada viernes al atardecer estaba alimentado a sus pokémon's ya que no los volvería a ver hasta el día lunes en la mañana; porque los fines de semana sus hermanas se encargaban del Gimnasio mientras ella descansaba.

\- Bueno chicos, este fin de semana Corsola, Politoed, Psyduck y Gyarados irán conmigo…los demás deben ayudar a mis hermanas ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunto a sus pokémon's quienes asistieron.

Luego de eso se dirigió a la entrada del Gimnasio para ya cerrarlo, porque sus hermanas estaban en una fiesta y no podían cumplir con esta sencilla tarea. Y encima como era viernes tendría que esperar a que Ash la recogiera para ir juntos a su hogar.

\- Algo temprano para cerrar- Le dijo una voz a su espalda.

\- Si lo es, pero estoy muy cansada Ash- Le respondió la pelirroja, quien se daba la vuelta para verlo y tomar a su pequeño Azurill.

\- Lo he notado, y encima no estas comiendo bien- Le regaño él quien le quitaba el bolso a su amiga.

\- El stress ahora más que nunca han llegado retadores por montones- Le dijo ella para comenzar a caminar en dirección al coche del chico.

\- Tienes razón, pero ahora tu y yo tenemos todo el fin de semana para descansar- Le dijo feliz por la idea, sin embargo el repentino desvanecimiento de su mejor amiga borro su sonrisa. -¡Misty! Vamos reacciona ¡Misty! –Le gritaba a su amiga quien ahora estaba en sus brazos inconsciente. –Pikachu, Azurill al auto ya…Misty tiene que ir a la clínica –Les ordeno para luego tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla al coche.

Ya en la clínica, Misty fue atendida inmediatamente. Mientras tanto Ash llenaba la ficha de ingreso de la líder, la verdad estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amiga. Desde hace semanas atrás había notado que ella estaba cansada y que incluso rechazaba algunas comidas, y se lo había comentado más de una vez pero ella insistía en que era el stress que le estaba generando el estar al cuidado y manejo del gimnasio.

Tan absorto que estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de la enfermera que lo llamaba.

\- Sr. Ketchum…Sr.- Lo llama -¡Sr Ketchum!- Lo volvió a llamar pero esta vez en casi un grito, el cual logro sacarlo de su retardo.

\- Si ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó

\- El Dr. Reyes ya termino de revisar a la Srta. Waterflower, y lo esperan en su consultorio – Le aviso la enfermera, para luego retirarse del lugar.

\- Bueno, Pikachu Azurill vamos- Les comunico a los roedores Azurill salto a los brazos del maestro y Pikachu a su hombro. –Esperemos que no sea nada grave- Susurró de camino al consultorio que ya conocía gracias a Misty y sus pequeños accidentes.

El camino fue corto, antes de ingresar al consultorio toco la puerta cuando la voz del doctor le dio permiso ingreso al lugar. Al hacerlo sus ojos se enfocaron en Misty, quien al parecer había estado llorando y entre sus manos sostenía un papel.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el joven alarmado.

\- Bueno Ash ya tenemos los resultados de los exámenes de Misty y estos revelaron que ella…- Dijo el doctor sin embargo la voz de Misty lo interrumpió.

\- Yo se lo diré doctor, nos permite un rato a solas por favor- Le pidió la chica, el doctor asistió y salió del consultorio.

\- ¿Decirme qué? Pasa algo malo Misty- Le pregunto él apenas el doctor salió.

\- Ash…yo no quería que esto pasara- Le respondió ella a punto de llorar otra vez. Azurill y Pikachu se acercaron a ella, pues no les agradaba ver a si a Misty.

\- Pasará ¿qué cosa? Habla Misty- Le pidió Ash algo alterado pues que ella este así no ayudaba mucho.

\- Perdóname…yo no debí…perdóname por favor- Le respondió una Misty en llanto.

\- ¡Dilo ya!- Le grito Ash.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada!- Grito la líder para luego nuevamente romper en llanto.

Para Ash aquella frase lo había dejado sin aire, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. Pero ahora todos los malestares de Misty tenían un porque, estaba embarazada y él era el padre del bebé. Un bebé que era producto de esa noche donde los dos bebieron, tuvieron relaciones y no se habían cuidado.

Luego de un momento de silencio el doctor entro.

-Por el momento será mejor que guardes reposo Misty, estas muy agotada por todo el trabajo que realizas en el gimnasio- Le indico el doctor y al ver que ninguno decía nada prosiguió. -Hable con una compañera mía la Dra. Huerta será quien seguirá tu embarazo, este lunes tienes cita al medio día no faltes-

-Gra...gracias doctor –respondió Misty tratando de sonar segura, para luego despedirse y salir del consultorio sin esperar a Ash llevando en sus brazos al pequeño Azurill y a Pikachu en su hombro.

Le urgía salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, sin embargo alguien le evito seguir su recorrido.

\- No pensabas irte de aquí sin mí ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Ash quien la sostenía de uno de los brazos.

\- Necesito estar sola- Respondió ella sin regresar a verlo.

\- No es el momento ahora necesitas descansar- Le contradijo, para luego tomar su mano y llevarla al coche.

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, pues ninguno de los dos no tenía idea de que decir sin llegar a lastimar o molestar al otro. Pikachu y Azurill iban en la parte de atrás y lo único que lograron entender de todo ese alboroto en el consultorio era que Misty tendría un bebé y que Ash es el padre, pero como paso…bueno eso solo Arceus y ellos sabían cómo llego a pasar.

Cuando llegaron a casa Misty fue la primera en bajar del coche para ir directo a su alcoba sin ni siquiera esperar a Azurill, por otra parte Ash demoro en bajar del coche pues sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba. Sin embargo sabía él que tendría que hablar con Misty sobre "su hijo", cuando lo pensó sintió una fuerte descarga viajar por todo su cuerpo.

Entro a la casa y les pidió a los dos pokémon´s quedarse en la sala durante toda la noche, pues Misty y él debían hablar de algo muy importante. Dejo una manta en uno de los sillones para los roedores y subió a la habitación de su amiga. Tardo unos minutos en tocar la puerta, cuando un leve susurro de la chica le dio permiso entro en el cuarto.

Ash se acercó a Misty con un poco de resentimiento en su corazón. ¿Ahora que se supone que debía de hacer? amaba a Serena (o al menos así es, pues desde esa noche no ha hablado mucho con ella) y no era capaz de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir. Se sentía tan culpable. Si tan solo no hubiera bebido tanto, pero, desgraciadamente, ya estaba hecho. Un pequeño hijo suyo de desarrollaba en el vientre de su mejor amiga.

\- Ash, perdóname…- Susurro la pelirroja tratando de no llorar más.

\- No te preocupes, ya está hecho y te prometo que cuidare a ese bebé- Respondió él seguro de esa decisión tomada.

\- ¿Qué dirán mis hermanas? me van a matar…que tonta fui– Se regañó a sí misma la chica.

\- Fuimos- Corrigió el pelinegro.

Misty se llevó una mano a su vientre el cual aún seguía plano, pero eso no sería por siempre. Pronto engordaría, y todos se darían cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido junto con Ash. Todo por aquella noche de copas.

Sin evitarlo Misty recordó un pequeño fragmento de un recuerdo cuando era niña…

 _Se encontraba en el patio del gimnasio. Ella jugaba con un pequeño bebé de juguete, tenía por lo menos cinco o seis años. Estaba tan entretenida con el juguete que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que su hermana mayor Daisy se sentó junto a ella._

 _\- Creo que cuando seas grande serás una gran madre- dijo Daisy._

 _\- ¿Tú crees? Me gustaría mucho tener un hijo incluso si demoro en ser la mejor maestra de pokémon's acuáticos- Respondió la pequeña Misty feliz_

 _\- Pero eso será cuando seas grande- Le dijo su hermana._

 _\- Si yo llegara a tener un bebé a los quince como mi abuelita no me importaría, yo querría a mi hijo mucho- Le respondió mientras abrazaba al pequeño bebé de juguete._

 _\- Esperemos que no sea así, todo a su tiempo hermanita- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

Quién lo diría que unos años después ahí estaba, con veintiún años por cumplir y en tan solo unos meses más tendría un bebé. No era lo mismo pensar una cosa, que vivirla.

Ash, mientras tanto miraba la nada. Él nunca había tenido un padre, por lo que no sabía nada de eso. ¡Delia! Su madre había hecho un excelente trabajo para que la ausencia de su padre no fuera tan grande en su vida, sin embargo como le iba a decir ahora que dentro de poco sería abuela estaba completamente seguro de que se decepcionaría.

\- ¡Ash!- Grito Misty por décima vez.

\- ¿Si?- Respondió Ash después de reaccionar al llamado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste perdido- Le pregunto ella preocupada.

-Si, si estoy bien ¿Cómo te sientes?- Ahora fue él quien preguntó.

-Ahora que lo dices…muy cansada- Le respondió ella con sinceridad

Misty bostezo y se recostó en el hombro de Ash. Esté la tomo por los hombros y la acomodo en su pecho para que durmiera mejor.

\- Perdóname Ash- Susurro la líder antes de quedar dormida.

El maestro pokémon la observo atentamente, no podía creer que su mejor amiga sería la madre de su primer hijo, una sensación extraña recorrió su pecho. El también necesitaba descansar, por lo que cerró los ojos e intento dormir. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo para hablar y pensar con mejor claridad sobre su futuro.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado. ^_^**

 **Los nombres de los doctores son los nombres reales de mis mejores amigos, (que tal la sorpresa). Ahora lo que les espera a esta parejita, ¿a ustedes que les gustaría que fuera el bebé un niño o niña?. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	3. La Decisión

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentaron el anterior capítulo, al igual que a esos lectores anónimos. Y en verdad lamento mucho la demora de este nuevo capítulo. Pero han sido muchas las cosas que han sucedido que impidieron que subiera antes el tan esperado capítulo. Antes de empezar este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a dos grandes personas, la primera a mi bello novio quien se volvió la luz de mi vida en el momento más oscuro y la segunda y no menos importante mi mejor amigo y casi hermano José quien siempre me está alentando a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Este fue una regalo mío para ustedes ya que mañana será mi cumpleaños y ustedes han sido los mejores lectores.**

 **Ahora si disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **El Bebé Que Nos Unió**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Decisión**

 **Pov por la Narradora**

Sin poder evitarlo los dos entrenadores se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de la chica, y como era de suponerse en el transcurso de la noche los dos se habían acercado más de lo que ya estaban.

El primero en despertar fue Ash, debido a la luz que ingresaba por la ventana lo molestaba. Cuando abrió los ojos supo de inmediato que esa era la habitación de su mejor amiga y que era ella quien lo estaba abrazando, era difícil creer aun que en el vientre de ella se desarrollaba su hijo.

Se vía tan pacifica durmiendo que no quiso levantarla, por lo que ese tiempo se dedicó a contemplarla. Fue en ese tiempo que confirmo lo realmente bella que era Misty, y se preguntó porque no se había percato de ello tan ciego estaba como para no ver lo que realmente tenía frente a él. Acerca una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla, y al hacerlo noto lo suave que era su piel y sin evitarlo se preguntó si aquellos labios que dos meses atrás había besado también eran así de suaves y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso con suavidad para no despertarla al separarse la observa un momento más.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?- Susurra y niega con la cabeza.

Un leve movimiento por parte de la pelirroja lo alerta y finge estar despertándose junto con ella.

\- Bue…buenos días Misty- La saluda tratando que no se note su nerviosísimo.

\- Buenos días Ash- Le responde ella. – No te incomode ¿verdad? – Le pregunta mientras toma asiento en la cama y lo mira.

\- Para nada- Aguarda un momento antes de volver hablar mientras toma asiento en la cama. -¿Sigues cansada?- Le pregunto en un susurro.

\- Es…estoy mejor gracias- Respondió ella con algo de dificultad e instintivamente llevo una mano a su vientre.

Ver esa escena conmovió a Ash que sin poder evitarlo poso su mano sobre la mano de Misty.

\- Creo que es mejor que desayunemos y luego hablaremos del bebé- Le sugirió él.

\- Tienes razón debo comer bien…pero antes me gustaría tomar una ducha- Le respondió la líder

\- Yo haré lo mismo nos vemos abajo- Se despidió Ash para luego salir de la habitación de la chica.

Ambos jovenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas duchas, sin embargo Misty fue quien demoro más debido a que a un no creía que dentro su vientre ahora plano pronto crecería. Para cuando estuvo lista, Ash ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Huele delicioso- Exclamo ella apenas entro en la cocina.

\- La especialidad de la casa, hotcakes con fruta fresca- Le respondió él feliz mientras apagaba la cocina.

\- Muero de hambre- Respondió la pelirroja, mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa y después de eso servía el alimento a sus pokémon's.

\- Es normal, ahora debes alimentarte por dos- Murmuró el maestro pokémon, para luego tomar asiento.

\- Después del desayuno me gustaría estar en la piscina- Le dijo ella evitando el comentario hecho por Ash.

Luego de eso el desayuno se desarrolló en absoluto silencio, ya que ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a hablar del bebé. Cuando terminaron Misty lavo los trastos utilizados en el desayuno, para luego subir a su habitación y colocarse un terno de baño y así poder disfrutar de la piscina. Aunque esto último sería imposible, pero sería la excusa perfecta para estar lejos de Ash.

Ya en la piscina libero a los pokémon's que la acompañaron este fin de semana, por un momento olvido todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sin embargo un leve mareo que tuvo, le recordó que el bebé ya estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Salió de la piscina y se sentó en el filo de esta para poder mantener sus piernas dentro del agua.

\- Sé que fui una tonta al no cuidarme, y es por eso mismo que tú no tienes la culpa de esto que está pasando- Hablaba ella en un susurro mientras con su mano acariciaba su vientre.

\- Pase lo que pase no te dejare, serás mi razón para luchar- Lo dijo en medio del llanto, para este entonces sus pokémon's quienes observaban la escena no lo evitaron y se acercaron a ella.

\- Gra…gracias a todos por no dejarme sola- Les agradeció ella con una sonrisa, así poder limpiar sus lágrimas sin embargo una voz a su espalda la sorprendió.

\- No estarás sola Misty, el bebé también es mío no pienso dejarte- Le dijo Ash en un tono de voz bastante serio, para luego colocar una de sus manos en el hombro de Misty. –Vamos ponte de pie- Le pidió mientras extendía una de sus manos para ayudarla.

Cuando la tuvo frente a él, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya que con esto él trataba de hacerle entender que no estaba sola, que los dos lucharían por su bebé pasara lo que pasara. Luego de unos minutos más la soltó y la llevo a las bancas del jardín, una vez ahí tomaron asiento y él primero en hablar fue.

\- Ahora que vamos a tener el bebé tendremos más responsabilidades que antes y si queremos comenzar bien lo primero que quiero hacer es casarme contigo- Le dijo Ash mientras observaba la reacción de Misty.

La pelirroja abrió muchos los ojos, tanto que parecía un Jigglypuff.

\- Estas seguro de querer hacerlo…no es necesario- Respondió ella.

\- ¿Por qué no es necesario? Nuestro hijo nos necesita a los dos- Contesto él seguro de su decisión.

\- No puedes casarte conmigo solo por el bebé-

\- Vamos Misty no pensaras en que cuando sea más grande un tiempo pase contigo y otro tiempo conmigo- Respondió Ash tratando de controlar sus impulsos para no sacudirla.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? A mí me parece un plan perfecto- Dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

\- Y luego soy yo él de las ideas tontas, nos casamos y esa es mi decisión- Dijo Ash para poner fin a esa conversación.

\- Tu decisión no la mía maestro pokémon- Le respondió Misty.

\- ¿Y que tiene de malo mi decisión?- Pregunto él para luego observarla.

\- Sencillo Ash lo nuestro sería un matrimonio sin amor y eso sería peor para nuestro hijo que vea que sus padres no se aman- Lo dijo ella, esperando que Ash entre en razón y desista de la decisión.

\- Si es por eso lo podemos solucionar y ya- Le respondió luego de unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- La solución es que yo te enamore y ya- Lo dijo él como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

\- ¿Enamorarme a mí? Por favor Ash estás loco- Le refuto ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? A mí me parece excelente idea y además será fácil hacerlo-

\- ¿Fácil? En qué sentido-

\- Somos mejores amigos nos conocemos desde los 10 años, conozco tus gustos y disgustos así que eso facilita las cosas- Le dijo él con total tranquilidad.

\- Sí que estás loco Ash…¿qué crees que digan nuestra familia cuando se enteren?- Le pregunto ella cambiando el tema radicalmente.

\- Francamente, no lo sé-

\- Esto será muy difícil-

\- Tengo miedo…y si lo toman mal- Lo dijo en un tono asustado y triste.

\- No lo harán, ya verás- Le respondió, para luego abrazarla.

Misty respiro hondo como si fuera a meterse bajo el agua, pero en realidad le dolía un poco el vientre.

Después de esa conversación ambos retomaron sus actividades y trataron de que su día fuera lo más normal posible. Claro que no hay que olvidar la llamada que Misty tuvo que hacerle a sus hermanas, para pedirles que cuiden un día más del gimnasio ya que ella tenía cosas importantes que hacer que impedían cumplir con su trabajo de líder.

* * *

 **Espero les allá gustado este nuevo capítulo y de nuevo lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve serios problemas para escribirlo. Las ideas estaban en la cabeza, sin embargo estas no querían ser escritas en la hoja. Y a esto hay que añadirlo los malos ratos que pase en este tiempo. Sin embargo ya estoy de vuelta y dentro de poco tendrán el nuevo capítulo, no olviden comentar su opinión es muy importante para mí.**


	4. El Primer Chequeo

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y se toman la molestia de leer este humilde fic. Este capítulo trae algunas sorpresas, que seguro nadie se las esperaba. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **El Bebé Que Nos Unió**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El Primer Chequeo**

 **Pov por la Narradora**

La tarde del transcurrió con total tranquilidad entre nuestros protagonistas, al anochecer no tardó en llegar ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. El amanecer llego muy rápido o al menos esa era la idea que ambos tenían, sin embargo Misty aún se negaba abandonar su cómoda cama.

Misty abrió sus ojos lentamente, bostezo y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Tenía que levantarse, pero aún se sentía muy cansada. Miro su vientre y sonrió cálidamente.

\- Creo que serás igual de perezoso que tu padre- Susurro la castaña.

Luego de aquello busco la ropa que usaría hoy, arreglo su habitación y tomo una ducha. Ya estando lista bajo a desayunas, pues su pequeño ya pedía alimento y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Cuando estuvo en el piso de abajo se percató de que solo Azurill y ella estaban en casa, pues no había una señal de Ash cerca esto la puso triste.

Ya que estaba segura de que Ash la acompañaría a su primer chequeo. Se dirigió a la cocina y encima de la mesa encontró un plato cubierto por una tela y a su lado había una nota, la cual no dudo en tomar y leer su contenido.

" _ **Buenos días Misty**_

 _ **Al parecer se te pegaron las cobijas XD, tu desayuno está listo…salí por un momento, así que no te preocupes llegare antes para poder ir juntos a tu primer chequeo.**_

 _ **Cuídate**_

 _ **-Ash K"**_

Al terminar de leer la nota una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, para luego de unos segundos murmurar en un todo divertido "estúpido Ash". Unos minutos más tarde termino su desayuno, para luego lavar los trastos. Junto con Azurill salió al patio trasero para tomar un poco de aire, pues faltaba un par de horas para su cita con la doctora y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por ello.

Para tratar de disminuir esos nervios, se puso a pensar en cómo luciría su bebé. Se parecía mucho a su padre o sería igual a ella, o porque no pensar en una combinación perfecta de ambos. Se sería niño o niña, tantas eran las preguntas que ella se formulada acerca de su bebé que no noto la presencia de Ash y Pikachu quienes la estaban observando desde hace un par de minutos. Por lo que Ash decidió acercarse lo más sigiloso para evitar asustarla.

\- Hola dormilona- La saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ho…hola Ash- Le respondió la pelirroja algo nerviosa. –Hola Pikachu- Saludo al pequeño roedor amarillo, quien había saltado a sus piernas para que la líder de gimnasio le brinde algunas caricias.

\- Lista para el primer chequeo?- Le pregunto el moreno, quien se sentaba junto a ella.

\- Algo nerviosa, pero si estoy lista- Le respondió Misty con sinceridad. - Ash luego de mi chequeo me gustaría darle la noticia a mis hermanas- Le dijo ella sobre la decisión que había tomado.

\- Claro Misty no hay problema- Le respondió Ash quien parecía tranquilo, sin embargo por dentro se moría de nervios.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación, los dos se dirigieron al hospital. Ya en el lugar se acercaron a recepción para consultar el consultorio de la Dra. Huerta.

\- Buenos días señorita tengo una consulta con la Dra. Huerta- Le dijo Misty a la muchacha que se encargaba de la recepción.

\- Buenos días señorita Waterflower, en un momento la ayudo- Le respondió la chica quien enseguida busco en su computadora. - Srta. Waterflower, consulta a las 12:00 con la Dra. Huerta consultorio cinco, segundo piso área de maternidad- Dijo la chica quien daba lectura a lo escrito en la pantalla.

\- Muchas gracias- Agradeció la líder de gimnasio quien estaba sonrojada.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso era difícil no percatarse en todos esos afiches pegados en las paredes, que contenían información sobre el cuidado y que debe recibir la madre y el bebé durante y después del embarazo.

Llegaron a una puerta blanca que contenía, un pequeño letrero rosa y escrito con letras color blanco Dra. Huerta. Ash fue quien toco la puerta, luego de unos segundos una voz les indicaba que pasen. Misty la fue la primera en el consultorio y tras de ella ingresaba Ash, quien los recibió era una mujer madura, de tez blanca, morena y que ocultaba su mirada celeste tras unos pequeños anteojos.

\- Tomen asiento por favor- Les pidió ella con una sonrisa. – Misty Waterflower ¿verdad?- Le pregunto mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla.

\- Si soy Misty, Dra. Huerta- Le afirmo la pelirroja quien le extendía la mano para devolverle el saludo.

\- Solo dime Carmen- Le respondía la doctora - Y tú debes ser el padre del pequeño ¿verdad?- Pregunto para hacer lo mismo que hizo con Misty.

\- Así es Ash Ketchum mucho gusto- Le respondió el moreno.

\- Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos, tengo entendido que este es tu primer embarazo Misty- Hizo una pequeña pausa, y tras recibir una afirmativa silenciosa por parte de la líder continuo. – Como padres primerizos lo más seguro es que tengan muchas preguntas sobre el desarrollo de bebé-

Ambos jovenes se miraron entre si y afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo.

– Siendo así tendré que pedirte Misty que por favor te recuestes en la camilla y te alces la blusa- Tras decir esto se colocó de pie, y se dirigió a un pequeño armario. De donde sustrajo un tubo de gel.

Misty se sacó el abrigo que traía puesta y se lo pasó a Ash quien en seguida lo tomo, tras eso se puso de pie y se fue a la camilla donde hizo exactamente lo que le pidió la doctora.

\- No creo que quieras perderte esto Ash- Le dijo Carmen quien encendía el ultrasonido, tras ello colocaba un poco de gel en el transductor. – Esto estará algo frió querida- Tras decir aquello acerco el transductor al vientre de Misty.

Luego de unos segundos ya se podía ver algo en la pantalla del ultrasonido, para nuestros primerizos padres todo era una confusión pues no lograban ver nada en la pantalla.

\- Bueno Misty y Ash, aquí está su pequeño- Les dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Dónde?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pues hasta ahora lo único que podían identificar un pequeño bultito del tamaño de un grano de arroz con uno extremo más grande que el otro y en este había dos puntos negros.

\- Jejeje este pequeño granito de arroz es su bebé- Señalo divertida en la pantalla la doctora. –En este extremo que es ligeramente más grande que el otro es su cabeza y estos dos puntos negros que observamos aquí son sus ojos-Ahora señala un extremo del granito de arroz.

\- Mi bebé- Dijo Misty en un pequeño susurro feliz mientras observaba la pantalla. Mientras Ash estaba igual de feliz que Misty al ver por primera vez a su hijo.

\- Si desean puedo sacar una foto del pequeño- Les dijo Carmen al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

\- Si por favor- Respondió el moreno, quien no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

\- Bueno Misty toma esto y limpia el gel de tu vientre y ya puedes levantarte de la camilla- Luego de esto la mujer le paso un paño húmedo para que pudiera limpiar su vientre.

Luego de unos minutos Misty ya estaba sentada a lado de Ash, quienes ahora esperaban que la doctora hablara acerca de la ecografía realizada.

\- Misty y Ash antes de continuar con la consulta aquí tienen la primera foto del bebé- Les dijo Carmen, quien entregaba a ambos una fotografía del bebé.

\- Gracias doctora- Agradecieron ambos jovenes.

\- Bueno continuando con el chequeo médico, Misty estas en tu séptima semana de embarazo y dentro de poco empezará tu tercer mes de embarazo.

\- Es normal que sienta mareos y leves dolores en mi cintura doctora- Pregunto la pelirroja algo asustada.

\- Sí querida son normales los mareos son productos de la baja de azúcar que existe en tu organismo por lo cual debemos tener mucho cuidado- Le explico Carmen a Misty, para luego anotar en un papel. - Y los dolores que sientes se debe a que tu cuerpo se está preparando para recibir al bebé también existirán más cambios durante tu embarazo Misty que son normales por lo que no debes tener miedo-

\- Y doctora ¿Misty podrá continuar con sus labores normales en el gimnasio?- Pregunto Ash, ya que estaba preocupado por las labores que debe cumplir Misty, que lo más seguro era que ahora serian más complicadas de realizar debido a su estado.

\- Aparte del cansancio que debe sentir Misty cumplir con sus labores en el gimnasio será más difícil por lo que recomiendo que lo mejor es que alguien le ayude en el gimnasio- Recomendó la mujer quien al ver el rostro de la chica tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. - Pero podrá seguir teniendo sus batallas pokemon-

\- Qué alivio- Susurro alivia la líder de gimnasio al escuchar eso.

\- Bueno chicos esto ha sido todo por hoy su siguiente cita es dentro de un mes- Les comunico la doctora quien digitaba la siguiente cita. - Te recomiendo que consumas estas vitaminas son naturales por lo que a tu bebé y a ti no les hará daño aquí en el recetario esta en el horario que las debes tomar y también aquí está algunos folletos con información que les ayudará mucho- La doctora le entregó el recetario a Ash y los folletos a Misty. -Fue un gusto atenderlos nos vemos en un mes- La doctora se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de los jóvenes.

\- Muchas gracias doctora- Agradecieron los padres al mismo tiempo, para luego salir del consultorio y dirigirse al estacionamiento.

Antes de ir al gimnasio se dirigieron de regreso a casa, ya que debían recoger a sus pokemon. Cuando llegaron Ash fue quien decidió ir por ellos ya que quería evitar que Misty se sienta cansada. Ya de regreso en el auto del moreno, este tomo un desvío antes de llegar al gimnasio.

\- Ash el gimnasio esta en esa dirección- Le dijo Misty quien con su mano señala un camino que estaba a su derecha. - ¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó.

\- Tranquila Misty si vamos a ir al gimnasio - Le dijo Ash quien detuvo el auto para poder ver a su compañera. - Pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo-

\- ¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto Misty. - Creí que todo estaba claro sobre el bebé-

\- No señorita no todo está claro- Le respondió el moreno mientras liberaba el seguro de su cinturón de seguridad para así poder observar mejor a la pelirroja. - Nuestra familia y amigos no pueden saber bajo que situación fue que procreamos al bebé- Lo dijo Ash muy serio.

Misty sabia muy bien de que hablaba Ash y por más que tratará de negarlo, ella también había pensado en aquello. No sería correcto que ellos se enteren de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

\- Entonces ¿que sugieres?- Le preguntó ella.

\- Había pensado que lo mejor seria decirles que tu y yo mantuvimos un romance a escondidos de todos ellos- Le respondió él. - Después de todo no me he olvidado de lo que te prometí hace unos días- Le dijo Ash mirándola atentamente.

\- Hablas sobre tu idea de enamorarme ¿verdad?- Le preguntó ella, quien al recibir una afirmación por parte del entrenador continuo hablando. - Sí es así creo que es lo mejor...a mi tampoco me gustaría que ellos sepan lo que paso hace unos meses- Lo dijo en un susurro mientras miraba hacia su vientre, que ahora estaba tibio gracias a que Pikachu y Azurill estaban acostados en sus piernas.

\- Después de todo será una mentira blanca- Le dijo Ash para darle ánimos mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de la chica para que lo mire. - Porque pase lo que pase voy a enamorarte Misty Waterflower y se que yo también me enamorare de ti- Lo dijo en un tono tan seguro, que Misty por un momento no dudo en que el plan fallaría.

\- Daré todo de mi para que tu plan no falle Ash Ketchum- Lo dijo segura de su decisión.

Tan sumidos en el momento estaban los dos, que no se percataron de lo cerca que estaba sus rostros. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban más y por poco sus labios se unen, sin embargo el sonido proveniente del celular de la pelirroja los sobresalto lo que causó que se alejarán.

\- Ho...hola Daisy- Saludo algo nerviosa Misty a su hermana. - Sí ya estoy en camino no tardaré mucho después de todo necesito hablar con ustedes tres- Luego de eso dio por termina la llamada.

\- Necesitan que llegues pronto ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Ash evitando ver a su compañera.

\- Ya sabes como son- Le respondió ella. - Será mejor ya irnos-

\- Sí tienes razón pero antes toma esto te serán de mucha ayuda en el gimnasio y desde ahora te digo que no acepto un no por respuesta- Le digo él mientras le entregaba dos pokeballs a Misty. -Abre las cuando estemos solos en el gimnasio - Le pidió él, para luego encender el coche y emprender el camino de regreso al gimnasio.

El camino de regreso al gimnasio fue en completo silencio, por lo cual resultó ser algo largo el camino. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, los dos se bajaron del auto junto con sus pokemon e ingresaron en el lugar donde tres mujeres esperaban a la chica.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo?**

 **Al fin pude terminar con este capítulo, tuve algunos problemas técnicos para poder terminarlo correctamente. Pero estoy feliz con el resultado obtenido. Seguro les género una emoción, al leer la parte donde Ash esta decidido a cumplir con su palabra. Y bueno la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué pokémons contiene esas dos pokeballs?. Bueno sin más que decir, gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo espero sus comentarios. Y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. También quería comentarles que revisando mis otros fics, encontré uno que no he actualizo desde el otro año por lo que espero para el mes de Junio tener listo dos capítulos.**

 **Por cierto quienes deseen darme alguna sugerencia personal, lo pueden hacer en mi Facebook Hikari Catota.**


End file.
